Sparrow's Blood
by livefastdiefun
Summary: Jack, being the Pimp he is, was a little to premiscuous in his younger days. Now he and Will will have to pay the price.


Elizabeth stands on the edge of cliff, where only two years before she fell off putting into motion the events which changed her life. She stares out at the black sea, some part of her wished she could she the Black Pearl coming over the horizon, she could see Jack. It not that she particularly wanted to see Jack Sparrow again, but she wanted adventure, she wanted to get out of Port Royal. When Jack came to Port Royal adventure followed. Will had worked himself in a normal routine since his return to Port Royal. Elizabeth was so tired of Will's routine, their wedding was six months away and now she felt more unsure than ever. Will's work was always before her, and there's the fact that the physical part of their relationship only consisted of Will teaching her how to sword fight. She had actually become quite good, not near where Will's skills were but she was good enough, for the "governor's daughter." Elizabeth sighs as she looks over her shoulder. This was the third time Will had done this to her. In his routine, Will had made a promise to Elizabeth that every Wednesday he would meet her at their spot, but Will was no where to be found. A tear rolls down Elizabeth's cheek; she looks up at the star filled sky and pulls a necklace off of her neck. She stares at the locket, as she fumbles with it and begins to cry, she quickly turns and runs into the darkness.

Will stands in, now, his blacksmith shop. He hammers a sword continually, the sweat on his forehead drips as he works in the candle light. After a few more hits, he puts down his hammer and sticks the newly formed sword into a barrel of water steam immediately covers him, making his clothes even damper. Will goes to the window and opens it expecting to see daylight, but he is met with darkness. He slams the window shut and quickly grabs his over coat and walks out without locking the door. Will is so intent on getting to see Elizabeth that the fact that there is a man hidden in the shadows right next to the shop. After Will has left, the man, hidden in the shadows, slowly creeps out and into the blacksmith's shop.

Elizabeth walks quickly through the streets of Port Royal. She walks through many side paths, and alleys, finding the quickest path to the shop. Will also walks through Port Royal but staying on the main streets. Elizabeth comes to the door of the shop and she knocks. There is no response, "Will?"

The man inside, who had been looking and playing with Will's swords, quickly drops the sword in his hand, and runs for cover in the shadows of the shop.

Elizabeth enters the shop, "Will?" She waits for a response, "William Turner, are you here?!" Elizabeth walks through the shop looking around, the sword lying on the ground, "That's funny why would Will—." The man moves causing another sword to fall and hit the ground, "Will?" Elizabeth asks as her heart beat increases. "Is that you?" Getting frightened she slowly backs away next to a spot of moon light shining through an open window above. She can feel him coming through the shadows and walking towards her. "Who are you?" She backs up again, this time into the light, also bringing the man into the light. She begins to scream, but he quickly covers her mouth to muffle her cries for help. He grabs her so she can not escape.

"I take it you are not Mr. Turner." She struggles to get free from his grasp but he proves to strong for her efforts. "Where is William Turner?" He uncovers her mouth, she screams, he quickly recovers it, "Please don't scream. There are two ways I can keep you quiet, and trust me you want me to use this one. Now I'm going to ask you again, and I'm going to uncover your mouth. Don't scream. Where is William Turner?"

He slowly uncovers her mouth; she pulls her face away in disgust, "Why would I tell you?"

"Because I don't think you feel like dying tonight…" He stares at her.

"Go to hell."

He laughs, still holding her from behind, "You must be Elizabeth Swann."

She looks at him strangely, "Who are you?"

"Well Ms. Elizabeth, I do apologize for what I'm about to do." He uses the butt of his sword to knock her out cold. He cuts his hand and begins to write something on the wall. He picks Elizabeth up off the floor and carries her towards the door. On his way out he drops a piece of paper in the middle of the shop.

Will walks slowly from the fort back to his shop, "She's going to kill me." He unbuttons his over coat as he looks up at the sky.

"William!" A familiar voice calls from down the street.

Will struggles to look into the distance, to see the man who called his name, he eyes grow wide after he distinguishes who is there, "Impossible…" he says mouth agape.

The man walks up stumbling and weaving back and forth, "Dear William, how have you been mate?" Jack says swaying in front of Will.

"Well if it isn't Captain Jack Sparrow." Will says amazed.

"Aye, the one and only." He smiles.

The amazement in Will's face has vanished, "What are you up to now Jack?"

"Why do people always assume I'm up to something?"

"Because you are Jack." Will walks past Jack and continues on his way.

"That not true!" Jack exclaims, as he turns around to chase after Will.

Will stops and turns around, "What is it you want Jack?"

He smiles, "I want you to join me crew. What do ya say?"

"You're mad Jack." Will continues walking.

Jack turns again to talk to Will, "That's the fourth time this month I've been called that, and I'm starting to resent it." Jack says walking after Will.

Will stops and turns, "My life is here, in Port Royal. Not out at sea."

"But William, you are a great pirate, you belong at sea. And I need a first mate."

"What's happened to Gibbs?" Will asks puzzled.

Jack places his arm around Will, "The rum got the best of him."

Will raises his eyebrows, "Why come to me?"

"Because… you're a pirate."

Will walks away again then turns around, "Jack, I'm a black-smith, I have a fiancée, I want to settle down, and start a family. I can't become a pirate." He continues walking.

Jack yells at his back, "I've told you this before and I'll tell you again. Pirates in your blood boy, and one day you'll have to deal with it!" He pauses, "Will?" He stops and turns, "Think it over?" Will turns and walks back to his shop. Jack looks around, "Now, where is the rum?"

Elizabeth lays in the bottom of a row boat, with the man who captured and another man which rows the boat. The man rowing turns to Elizabeth's captor, "I thought you were bringing back Turner?"

"There was a change of plans." He continues to stare forward.

"Who is she?"

"Turner's fiancée."

The man stops rowing, "As in the governor's daughter?" They stare at each other, "Captain, won't that bring the King's Navy down on us?"  
"They are already after us Grubbs."

"But Captain—"

"Row the boat."

He silences immediately, "Aye Captain."


End file.
